Dennis X Winnie Valentine Special
by crowm442
Summary: Dennis is ready to admit his feelings for Winnie, but something feels like it's holding him back (Simple one page)


I am SO sorry, I meant to bring my writings back over christmas, don't worry! I'm not finished with Winnie on the Hunt, it's only getting started, I have many more plans for that, and another story or 2 hopefully, until then, hope you like this!

The blood was flowing to the tips of his undead fingers, and back to his skull, pounding his brain with pain, pressure, and fear. Dennis need only pass her the note, but his fingers were too shaky, he could sense a growing sweat, little did he know Winnie could sense his fear as well, and it took just as much will power to keep her from hopping out of her seat onto Dennis.

"Okay." He said with a dry mouth.

He handed the note, to the student in front of him, with instructions, soon it went from student to student, before it ended in Winnie's lap.

"Dance?" Was all the note said

"Yes!" She shouted in her mind, before looking back to see Dennis with a face redder than his hair.

"She read it, she's looking back, she's . . . Nodding? OH MY GOSH!" He said trying to hold back a goofy, overexcited grin.

Winnie scribbled something on the note and passed it back.

"8." Was the only thing she responded with, to which Dennis nodded back.

Later.

"So she said yes and this is a . . . bad thing?" Mavis said ear to the door.

"I didn't say that!" Dennis called.

"Then why does it sound like you're heaving?" Mavis questioned.

"Why do you think?! It's my best friend! If I mess this! I mess our friendship!" He said before the nerves had him down on his knees again. "Just get me my tux!"

Mavis sighed and went to the closet.

"And an anti emetic!" Dennis said going to the sink to brush his teeth.

Dennis kept his composure as he began slipping on bit by bit of his fanciful tux.

After all his preparations were made, Dennis had the look, but fear reminded him looks didn't matter in the saying 'Walk the walk,' or 'Talk the talk'.

"Head up, let that breath out you've been holding, and here." Mavis said handing him the anti emetic.

"Perfect timing," He said with shaky knees. "Thanks mom."

She gave her a hug before going bat to leave.

After a short flight Dennis found himself outside Winnie's door.

Hey Uncle Wayne." Dennis said to Winnie's father.

"Remember," He began.

"Not too much fun," Dennis finished, along with Winnie who was behind him.

Winnie had herself in a sparkling blue dress, with sleek gloves, she looked like she could be princess of the werewolves in such attire.

"Wow." Was all he could say, but he felt stupid for letting such a simple statement slip.

"Wow yourself," She said wrapping herself around his arm.

Dennis gulped, and Winnie could hear him.

"I know you're worried, but don't." She whispered kissing his cheek. "I want this."

Dennis let out the breath he held, and kept his head high as Mavis told him.

"Shall we eat before we hit the dance? He asked.

"What would we eat?" She asked addressing the . . . well, dress.

"Here." He said opening a box of assorted white chocolates.

"You just want to make me swoon tonight, don't you zing?" Winnie asked pulling out a scream cheese chocolate.

"I thought you might like these." Dennis said with sudden surge of pride.

Winnie rewarded him with a peck on the cheek, causing a blush.

"Well, lets go." Winnie said.

"Right!" He said going into his bat form.

"Ah! Warn me next time!" Winnie said clinging tightly to her box of chocolates

"Oh you know it's more fun this way!" Dennis said loving how she held tight to him and the chocolates.

"I'd hold tight to you if you let me zing zing!" Winnie whined.

Dennis pretended not to hear her, landing him and her both in the parking lot.

"You can let go now." Dennis said chuckling.

"Nope!" She said kissing his cheek.

He sighed, opening the door, they could see stereos shaking with beats, lights flashing more like a rave than a valentines day dance.

"Ugh! I thought it would be much more sensual." He said turning around to see what he feared was true.

With her canine ears Winnie was forced to keep her hands to her flaps, or else face blown drums.

"Go outside?" Dennis signaled.

Winnie nodded.

They went outside only to be met with a welcome surprise.

"Oh thank all above and below." Dennis said sighing.

out back was what appeared to be a specifically low pitch slow dance at the gazebo, designed for canine monsters and those with sensitive hearing.

Dennis held out his hand, which Winnie eagerly took.

Despite the entanglement of the slow dance, something bothered Dennis, with his eyes on Winnie, everyone else was canine, specifically canine, no humans or vampires or even fish monsters, only foxes, wolves, hyena and the like.

"Dennis?" Winnie said hand on the dhampyr's face. "What's wrong?"

His site was torn back to his friend.

"Why me?" Dennis asked.

Winnie was confused.

"You have the beauty, brains and charisma, you could have any one here, yet you want me?" Dennis continued. "What did I do right?"

"Well for one thing you never looked a gift horse in the mouth." Winnie quipped, but Dennis didn't stop his stare, and she could tell why, he was afraid.

"I hope it's not too weird with age and all, but, I was there," Winnie began. "y'know? When you were born. Mom brought me in, I was held over the railing, and I saw something amazing, I you and I knew that I would protect this child with my life.

"Is that why the first thing I remember is you?" Dennis said with a look of remembrance.

*Flashback*

He was busy banging one of his letter blocks on another like the little tyke he was, when he felt a wet nose against his shoulder.

"Haha!" He said grabbing Winnie in a hug.

Winnie never felt like this, they were both just kids, but she felt it deep in her heart.

"I love you." Winnie whispered in the hug.

"Winnie!" Was what came out of the toddler's mouth in response.

It was his first word, even if it was all he could say, Winnie knew this meant he loved her, or at least might one day love her.

*End flashback*

"Huh, I don't remember you saying I love you." Dennis said as he reminisced.

"Good, if you did it might have scared you off before now." She said chuckling.

"Yeah," Dennis said blushing. "y'know you were brave."

"Thank you," Winnie said with her hopeful eyes wide. "you could be brave now, you just-"

"I love you too, so much." He hushed before sweeping her into a kiss.

Stars, along with the usual flash of purple, appeared in her eyes, along with his, though unusual to have open eyes for such a kiss, they couldn't find the chance to close them, they did eventually relax, blue eyes seeping into each other, before finally closing them.

"A memory to end all memories." Dennis said with a tight grip on his love.

"Lets make many more!" She said jumping for seconds

The End

Okay! Hope you guys like it! give me your thoughts, sorry for the hiatus! I promise I'm not done!


End file.
